Pompeii
|DS= |album = Bad Blood |previous = |next = Things We Lost in the Fire}} "Pompeii" is the fourth single from Bastille's first album Bad Blood, released October 11, 2013.The song was released as the album's fourth single on 11 January 2013. It reached number 2 in the UK Singles Chart, number 4 in Australian ARIA Chart, and number 5 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the Alternative Songs chart. Furthermore, according to the Official Charts Company, it is the UK's most streamed song of all time. "Pompeii" spent exactly a year on the chart, 53 weeks. Composition Lyrically, the song is about the Roman town of the same name, which met its fate with the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in 79 AD. —Dan Smith, explaining the meaning behind the lyrics of "Pompeii" Music video The official music video was filmed in Los Angeles and Palm Springs, California. It was directed by Jesse John Jenkins and produced by Tova Dann. The video was first released onto YouTube on 20 January 2013 at a total length of three minutes and fifty-two seconds. The video follows Bastille's frontman Dan Smith, as he wanders about an empty-looking Los Angeles, before realizing the few people around all have unnatural vacant black eyes. He steals a car and drives into the desert to escape them, but the car breaks down and he soon realizes he's been infected as well. He climbs a mountain and looks out at the view, before turning around to reveal his own eyes meanwhile have turned black as well. The story is an allegory for the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in Pompeii. In popular culture Cover versions American progressive rock band Coheed and Cambria released a digital EP via their Facebook on 12 October featuring a cover of Pompeii by The Prize Fighter Inferno/Claudio Sanchez as well as one of their originals and two songs from the band's I the Mighty and Balance and Composure. Peter Hollens and Kina Grannis made an a cappella cover. The cast of Glee performed Pompeii for the series' season 5 finale, "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project". Jasmine Thompson released a cover of the song on her debut album, "Bundle Of Tantrums" on 6 September 2013. Anthem Lights released a cover of the song on their YouTube page on 5 May 2014. Media The arcade machine featured in the cover art is Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. The song is featured in the trailer for the 2014 animated film Mr. Peabody & Sherman. The Kat Krazy remix is featured in the 2013 video game Need for Speed Rivals. It was also featured in the British soap opera Hollyoaks and the TV series Reign in the third episode of the first season, "Kissed". Track listing Digital download # "Pompeii" – 3: # 34 # "Poet" – 2:44 # "Pompeii" (Tyde Remix) – 4:22 # "Pompeii" (Monsieur Adi Remix) – 4:23 # "Pompeii" (Kat Krazy Remix) – 3:37 7" vinyl single # "Pompeii" – 3:34 # "Poet" – 2:44 CD single # "Pompeii" – 3:34 # "Pompeii" (Kat Krazy Remix) – 3:36 BRITs performance download #"Pompeii/Waiting All Night" (with Rudimental, featuring Ella Eyre) – 5:47 Charts Cerifications Release history Lyrics References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Bad Blood Singles Category:Bad Blood Songs